The invention relates to the field of construction conduits. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of tracing ducts and piping such as in subterranean and hidden or difficult to reach locations.
Fluid carrying conduits make up a vital portion of modern mechanical systems. Piping conduits make possible the delivery of natural gas, water, and other liquids to residential and commercial construction and sewage piping carries away waste products from such systems. Additionally, conduits may be used to contain electrical and communications wiring. Ductwork can be used to deliver conditioned air to living environments and specialized piping can be used to circulate refrigerant and other chemicals in particular closed systems. Indeed, the industrial and manufacturing applicability of modern conduits is virtually boundless and includes various materials encompassing metals, polymers, ceramics, fibers, and other composites.
Such broad use and applicability of conduits and, in particular, piping has made their use so profligate that, in order that modern society not be visually and aesthetically completely overwhelmed with pipes, the pipes are very often concealed. Such concealment offers both aesthetic appeal and also protection from the environment. For instance, pipes may be buried underground, hidden within a wall, or located under a floor or above a ceiling. Pipes may also be encased within various types of insulation, housings, and other coverings.
However, despite the need to conceal and protect pipes, it is often the case that pipes require maintenance. Similarly, it is often the case that the structures around pipes may require maintenance or other construction and in such situations it is desirable to know where the piping is located so that the pipes are not negatively impacted. For all of these reasons, locating the pathway of pipes can be both a critical and a difficult task. Often times, the fluid flow through the pipes must be stopped and large portions of the pipes excavated in order to determine where the pipes are located. Such stoppages in flow and excavations can be quite costly and time consuming.
Thus, there is a need in the art to easily and quickly locate and trace the path of a pipe while at the same time being minimally invasive to both the pipe and the surrounding environment.